Stay with you
by etariel
Summary: Another Rin and Haru oneshot. I've had an idea along this line for forever and finally it just wrote itself. After all the attempts. For slightly more mature readers than I normally write to.


I can't really say what inspired this, it just was an idea I had for a long time and eventually it just told me how to write it. Originally it was going to sort of be a lemon but... I REALLY am not good at writing one. I do like how it did turn out. It's actually one of the few stories I've written where I actually STAY in third person.

* * *

It was a nice day outside, beautiful infact. It was an early spring night and the temperature was just right, warm enough to not have to wear a jacket or feel cold and not so hot that you had to wear shorts. On this perfect evening, a couple was inside looking over a book. They should probably have been outside, enjoying the slow setting of the sun before it was too dark. 

The girl had long dark hair, and large black eyes. Beautiful in every sense of the word, but the was still an underlying sadness in her proud blood. She was the horse of the Zodiac and she was all that the horse embodied, fast, beautiful, prideful and stubborn. She looked up from the book and out the window. "I should probably be going," she whispered.

"Stay," the boy said. He was taller than her and he had white and black hair. He wore necklaces, had a tattoo and pierced ears. He had what's called the 'rebel appeal.' He was usually rather quiet and only said meaningful things. He had dark eyes too and he was looking deep into her soul. He was the Ox of the Zodiac and he was like his totem.

"I shouldn't be here," she answered. She was afraid that someone would see. It was fine if they were friends, just friends. Recently however something had changed. They had fallen in love, and love in the Sohma family was a dangerous and revered thing. She hadn't stayed late with him ever before, she always left when it got dark.

"Stay," he commanded her and she felt herself giving in.

"What about your parents?" she asked, trying to find an excuse.

"They aren't coming home until tomorrow, they're on a trip," Haru, the boy shrugged his shoulders. His parents couldn't care less about him, they were hardly ever there, more like statues than loving parents.

Rin gave in. Haru had reached forward and cupped her face, looking even more deeply into her eyes. She felt herself shudder, she always felt as if he knew her more intimately than she knew herself. She had never liked surrendering control but with Haru it didn't matter.

He was kissing her deeply and she felt a familiar longing awaken in herself. It was so nice to be held... all her life because of her curse she had been shunned and had shunned others. The few times she was held were so blissful that she felt she ought to cry from joy and the beauty of it. "Haru... are you sure?" she asked against his lips.

"Stay," he breathed and kissed her again, before allowing his lips to travel to her neck. He felt his black side emerging but fought it down. Rin was too precious to lose. He nipped her neck and delighted in the gasp it elicted, then he ran his tongue over the bite mark, soothing it.

Rin felt herself start to go deeper, she started panicking. She couldn't hurt Haru, her wantings would overwhelm him and crush him for sure. She recoiled away from him. "We..." she panted. "We should figure out where I'm sleeping... and clothes..."

"Sleep with me," he whispered, his eyes looking into hers.

"We can't. Haru! Akito _will_ find out! Someone might hear," she was so worried, she felt like vomiting, the bitter taste of acid in her mouth.

"I love you," he said simply. "You love me and I _want_ you. I can tell you _want_ me. So for now just let the worries go," she felt as if he were persuading her but then realised she had already agreed.

Haru took her hand and led her to HIS bedroom, it seemed so much more final that way. Once they were there Haru pulled her close and she felt as if they could go no closer. "Rin... I love you," he was saying. His lips were harsh and wanting as he kissed her. He quickly deepened it and his tongue fought hers and won. She felt as if her knees would give out.

Haru had seemed to realise this because he had pushed her against his wall, the one covered with posters. She was in between his arms and backed against the wall. Haru's hands had started rubbing softly in circles on her hips. They then trailed up along her sides.

Haru's black side was starting to take control and he had very little will to resist it. He knew that his white side would hopefully keep it in check when it took control. His hands had started undoing the buttons of her already revealing shirt. He was still kissing her before deciding that her neck was lacking attention. A few more nips and soft kisses fixed that problem.

Black Haru was now clearly dominant. "It's not over yet, sweetheart," he growled. He picked her up and moved to the bed.

Rin was now wearing his shirt, asleep beside him. She was so beautiful even while her hair was messed up and her face still flushed. Haru pressed his face into her hair and whispered the words, "I love you." He pressed against her back and fell asleep.

It had been the worst dream, Rin thought as she woke up. Akito had found out. Haru was beaten nearly to death in front of her, she was so helpless. It was all her fault. That dream had faded into an equally worse one, a flashback replay of her childhood. She had woken up with all the terrors fresh in her mind. She was crying. She tried to be silent because Haru, wearing only a pair of boxers was still sleeping beside her. A few stray locks of her hair clutched in his hand.

"Rin..." Haru muttered softly in his sleep.

She looked at him and for a moment her fear was forgotten, only to return in full force as if trying to convince her she would harm Haru because of this love.

"Rin?" Haru said again, this time he was awake.

"Haru?" she whispered. "How long have you been awake?" she tried to compose herself. It would not do for her to be weak. She was still very proud in and of herself.

"Long enough to hear you cry out," he answered. "Why are you crying?" His hand was gentle as he cupped her face, touching the wetness of her salty tears.

"Just... a bad dream," Rin answered and looked away from him. She was thankful of the dark it hid her tears and her shame.

Haru had moved closer to her, sitting up. "I love you Rin," he was saying softly, into her hair. "Don't be afraid, I'm here. I'll stay with you. Go to sleep."

Rin was soothed by the presence of Haru and even though her terrors did not vanish, she put them from her mind and slept. Within minutes her lover was asleep as well, crowned in a mantle of lovely dark hair. The two lovers were asleep, safe until the coming morning.

* * *

For all those who are waiting for my other stories, yes I AM still working on them. However since my new computer doesn't have Word... yet. I can't upload it to my computer so all the work I have is sort of on hold. Yes, so please don't get mad at me. I REALLY do want to work on my writing so for now this little one shot is all I have... 


End file.
